


TBAFWS Chapter 42 Deleted Scene - Deaton is appointed High Priest.

by DesiSky



Series: Deleted Scenes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druids, Magic, Nemeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSky/pseuds/DesiSky
Series: Deleted Scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	TBAFWS Chapter 42 Deleted Scene - Deaton is appointed High Priest.

The following day, all the druid elders and council members as well as Stiles and Jade as champions of the druid people were called into an assembly in their meeting halls. A few of the druid adepts who had made the lowest rung of the council voiced their sorrow on all that had befallen the last few years leading up to Hecate’s nearly successful ritual. They relayed their fears on the length and body of work to do to rebuild their people both inside and out. 

All three high office’s leaders were gone. And though Aoife and Myrrdin did have  three apprentices each neither of them had been named a successor. Also, Hecate had never chosen a successor for her own station, though the reasons seemed obvious now. The chatter had grown loud and unruly when Stiles made a wild suggestion that had only come to him the night before. 

Getting to his feet and clearing his throat loudly and rather dramatically, some things never changed, he offered, “What about Alan Deaton?”

“What about him?” one of the older druids with much to say replied. 

“You should vote him into the position of interim high priest.”

“Why him, he has no outstanding giftings and he has been an emissary for years. He has not been amongst us in all that time.” That voice belonged to one of the women who responded to Cordelia’s orders the night before. 

“True he may not have lived with you all this time but, seems to me that’s the only thing that kept his head clear for a while. And he might not have any extraordinary giftings but he is wise. He maintains good judgment and he has lived among humans and supernaturals as much as druids. He knows balance much better than you or I. He keeps a cool head and weighs the options before he makes a decision. He’s one of you and I think he’s willing to help you. I’ve put my trust in him many times, he’s never disappointed me. So I may not get a vote, but if I do or did, Alan is where I’d cast it.”

“And why should we even consider your vote. You may walk with one of our familiars but you are far from one of us. At the very least it is out of order for you to nominate a new leader for our people.”The words had come from a short man with long rusty brown hair tied back in a leather strip. They weren’t spoken with any particular emotion and Stiles could sense no vehemence coming from the man. He chose not to be offended by someone seemingly trying to maintain a traditional order of things. 

Before he could speak out on his own defence Cordelia herself spoke on his behalf. “Let us not forget that we would have been completely defiled beyond redemption had it not been for this man and his brother. All his pack. There would be no choice now to make had they not come. We have only them to thank for our lives and the continuation of our people. If he has a suggestion I want to hear it and I will certainly consider it. He does not strike me as a fool.” She turned to Stiles and nodded. He nodded back in thanks and looked to the dissenter. 

“Thank you Cordelia. Though you have yourselves to thank, not just my family.”

Cordelia nodded again. “It is my honour to defend one who defends us. And in my opinion there is no greater proof that he is of our people aside from his earthchild heritage.”

“I agree that his belonging to us be without question. However, what you suggest,” The new speaker looked to Stiles and gestured, “Is unprecedented. No leader has ever been chosen this way and from such criteria.” The older woman who spoke had long dry silver hair tied in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her eyes were a steel blue an dthey felt almost uncomfortable to look into. 

“I respect, the traditions and ways of the past. But they have proven to fail you. Even if only once, the traditions that led to Hecate worming her way into power are not infallible. Perhaps in this time of recovery, a different way must be used at least temporarily in order to forge a solid foundation for the way forward.” At that most of them hushed and considered his words.

By the time Stiles was done talking, most of the druids were looking at Alan and they seemed, more than receptive to the idea. By the end of that assembly he had a near unanimous vote supporting his installation as the High Priest of the nemeton, temporarily. 

As the hall began to empty, Alan walked up to Stiles and Derek. “Why did you do that?” he asked. There was real curiosity in his tone. It was innocent, like he just wanted to know what Stiles motivations had been for the nomination and speech he had made in Alan’s favour. 

Stiles thought he would meet that honesty with his own. “Because you need a purpose.”

Alan’s head twitched to a side in his surprise and persistent confusion of the answer, though as the seconds went by, he started to understand it, even before Stiles elaborated. “Humans work best when they have a purpose, a place where they belong. You haven’t had yours for a while. Back in Beacon, you were the emissary. The druid advisor to the Hales. The supernatural problem solver but over time I took that from you. I became the Hale pack druid. And no matter how much you might look like a regular life kinda guy, that isn’t you. When I saw you organizing those druids yesterday, I thought, this is what this guy needs right now. And I think you realized that too even if you didn’t know before that you needed it. This is your purpose now, your people are.”

“Did he just psychoanalyze me and fix my problem before I even knew I had one?” Alan posed the question to Derek, amusement ripe on his face. 

“He does that sometimes, by which I mean alot. It’s not always pleasant you should try living with the guy.” Stiles gave Derek an elbow to the abdomen for his smart mouth.

“Well thank you for what you said. We are gonna have to talk about yesterday some time though.”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah but not today. I just want to get home and see my dad.”

It was Alan’s turn to nod. He didn’t say anything for a long time. Then a smile blossomed on his face, a rare and infectious thing before he said, “And try to keep the  creepily wise decision making to me please. It just feels wrong, when I’m the one who can’t figure out what hidden message is in your  words .” They all laughed while making their way out. 

  
  



End file.
